


Ironies of a pacifist

by Ariel_Lycaon



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: 28 January, Gen, Happy Birthday, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Lycaon/pseuds/Ariel_Lycaon
Summary: (Version in english) So impulsive that you head reacts seconds after you body. So aggressive and violent that everyone around you is afraid of you. What does you think about when you get angry?





	Ironies of a pacifist

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "Durarara!" -anime, manga and light novel-, and all his characters do not belong to me, belongs to its author Ryohgo Narita.
> 
> ¡Happy Birthday, Shizuo!

**Ironies of a pacifist.**

" _I hate violence ..." Heiwajima Shizuo._

You know, Shizuo? In the end what you thinks and what you do does not concur; the peace you preachs differs completely from you actions. You affirms that you do not like violence but you throws the first thing that you find to the people.

You moves without thinking. You do not distinguish between age, race, gender, religion. That does not matter you in the least.

So impulsive that you head reacts seconds after you body.

So aggressive and violent that everyone around you is afraid of you.

You anger does not excuse or justify your actions and you pacifism seems a mere hypocrisy.

What does you think about when you get angry? You probably do not think about anything, because you can not be rational.

For many it's fun and they see it as simple means of entertainment, but for me, Shizuo, it's not funny. My mind assimilates it in a different way, even from yours. And though you ask me, I could not tell you, because I do not know why.

Does you ever question whether you finds pleasure in sending people to the hospital? Does you have no qualms about throwing light poles, traffic signs, trash cans or vending machines?

You are similar to a minefield whose explosives are disproportionate attacks of anger. Does not that rob you of sleep at nights? Maybe.

Lacking self-control, you hurt those around you, whoms you love, whoms you really cares about; and that undesirable way of being, is the cause them to move away from you. I can imagine the times you felt remorse.

How many times have you lamented could not remedy that latent defect in your being? Is it congenital? an illness? An inheritance? a curse?

Tell me Shizuo, what is it that makes you be that way?

It was evident that from child you has lived in the ignorance of a feeling not so unknown, singular and longed for many human beings; in you case you it happens in a special way: your soul does not know the feeling of being in peace. It has been a long time since you have enjoyed tranquility and serenity. You lives with the fear of ending up doing something irremediable.

Everyone fears you, many hate you, some respect you and admire you, others desire a normal life and that is why they avoid you; one that other does not know you.

 


End file.
